The integrated circuit (IC) design and manufacturing process may include interactions between a customer and an IC foundry. The customer's design team may design, simulate, test and send the design in electronic format to an IC foundry. The electronic file may contain specifications and instructions used in the semiconductor process on how to build the IC. The IC foundry may build the IC and send wafers that include the IC back to the customer for final testing. It may be difficult to detect either inadvertent or malicious changes between the original intended design and the actual manufactured IC component.